Season 5 Ep 8
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Master Chee gives the team the day off and what better to do then to play truth or dare.


The team woke up at 6:30 by now everyone was used to waking up that early, well besides Otto. Master Chee came in the room to give then the new plan of the day. "Good morning" she said coming in the room.

"Everyone, I have been noticing that you are all tired of training, so today is your day off, and tomorrow you may sleep in."

"Really, are you serious, thank you thank you" said Chiro as he thanked Master Chee. "Hey Otto this is what you always wanted" said Sprx, but Otto was asleep on Gibson's foot.

"Nova a little help please" said Gibson as he tried to get away from Otto?

"Again this is the third time this week. Oh well you know the drill guys" said Nova as she leaned over Otto. "WAKE UP YOU ZEBRA!"

"I AM YOUR CHICKEN EGG" screamed Otto as he woke up!

"How do you get these crazy dreams" asked Chiro as he unplugged his ears?

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure" said Otto as he got up. "So what's up?"

"Master Chee is giving us the day off and tomorrow we get to sleep in" said Jin-may. "SWEET this is what I always wanted" said Otto jumping up and down with joy.

"What did I tell you" said Sprx?

"So what are we going to do" asked Nova.

"We could play spin the bottle" said Sprx.

"Even if we're a couple, stop being a flirt" said Nova playfully.

"Don't make me puck over food I haven't even eaten yet" said Otto making a through up face.

"That doesn't even make sense Otto" said Gibson.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, what ever we do aren't you going to join us" asked Antauri to Master Chee. Antauri and Master Chee were becoming good friends, and Antauri hadn't seen Master Chee relaxed or have fun yet, and he wanted to see that side of her.

"Oh no Antauri, I'm tired, so I'm going to meditate for a while" said Master Chee.

Antauri looked disappointed "When you are rested please join us" said Antauri.

Master Chee nodded her head and left the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" said Gibson.

"It's probably nothing, when Master Chee was tired or felt weak she just meditated to relax, so I'm sure she's fine" said Nova.

"But, seriously what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have an idea, but I guess it's sort of stupid" said Jin-may

"To late Jin-may you said you had an idea so spit it out" said Chiro.

"Well, I was thinking of truth or dare" said Jin-may.

"That sounds fun" said Otto.

"Jin-may your a genius! Everyone head to my room" said Nova as she got our of her chair.

Everyone followed the two girls to Nova's room.

"Why do I have a feeling this will be embarrassing" asked Gibson?

_IN NOVA'S ROOM_

"Okay so who's first" asked Jin-may?

"Your the one that thought of the idea to play, so you should go first" said Chiro.

"Okay then huh Otto truth or dare" asked Jin-may?

"Dare" said Otto.

"Oh I'm not good with dares, ahh I guess I dare you to throw away a chocolate bar?" "Jin-may you are bad" said Sprx.

"WHAT-!!" screamed Otto?

"What all you have to do is throw away a piece of chocolate", said Jin-may. "But, but, but,"

"No buts Otto you got to do it" said Nova

"Oh man."

"Come on Otto you can do it it's not that hard" said Chiro.

Sniff, sniff "Fine" said Otto.

"Is Otto crying" whispered Nova?

"Chocolate I want you to know that I will miss you" said Otto. He threw candy bar away. "NO!"

"Oh Otto get ahold of yourself" said Gibson.

"Otto it's your turn" said Chiro.

"Fine, Gibson truth or dare" sniff, sniff?

"Oh truth" said Gibson.

"Okay, you got to admit that you liked that Aurora six."

"Otto I told you not to tell anyone" said Gibson.

"Not tell us what" asked Antauri?

"I'm not telling them, you are because you picked truth" said Otto. "Fine, I thought miss Aurora was rather attractive."

"And."

"And, I thought she was very a very good fighter."

"And"

"FINE! And I wanted to ask her out on a date and dance with her, there you happy?" "Yes I am"

Everyone stared at Gibson in shock.

"Who knew, of all people Gibson fell for Aurora" said Sprx.

Then everyone started to laugh.

Gibson started to turn red.

"I'm sorry Gibson,but you and Aurora It's just funny" said Nova over her laughter. Gibson then got angry. "Nova truth or dare?"

"Dare me I'm not afraid" said Nova.

"I dare you to kiss Jin-may on the cheek, and then sing I Kissed A Girl." Nova had her mouth open in discuss.

"You sicken me" she said.

"Hey, the only one Nova kisses is me" said Sprx. "It's just a peck on the cheek" said Gibson. "Fine" said Nova as she kissed Jin-may on the cheek and then she turned on the karaoke machine.

"I hate this song" she said.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

**(points to jin-may)**

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

**(Has a proud look on face)**

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

**(goes over to Sprx)**

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

**(Looks at Jin-may again)**

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

"Sorry Gibson" said Nova as she hit Gibson in the face with her tail, and then continued singing.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Everyone started laughing.

"There happy" said Nova? "Besides the hit that was rich" screamed Gibson over his laughter.

"I'll get you for that."

"Hey Otto did you record that" asked Gibson in a whisper.

"Yep I got everything" said Otto as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"I feel very uncomfortable now" said Jin-may in a laughter way.

Everyone again began to laugh including Nova.

"O-kay Nova it's your turn now" said Chiro.

"Let's see who should be my victim" asked Nova as she looked around the room. She hen turned her head towards Sprx. Sprx noticed.

"What, who, me come on I'm your boyfriend you shouldn't torture me" said Sprx in a begging voice.

"I know, but if I get you now, then 1 I can laugh, and 2 then you can get me back anyway you want and I can't say no" said Nova.

Nova then used her secret weapon her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh not that face. Oh I'm gonna regret this."

Nova crawled into his lap. "Truth or dare?"

"I know what you want, okay fine dare."

"I dare you to allow me and Jin-may to dye your fur pink and yellow."

Everyone began to laugh historically.

"Why" asked Sprx.

"Three reasons, 1 I have to make it up to Jin-may for grossing her out, 2 it will make me laugh, and three it will get your mind working of a com-back."

"Sprx you said you would do it" said Chiro while trying to hold his laughter.

"Fine, but the dye isn't permeant is it" asked Sprx?

"Are you kidding me, you think I want my boyfriend to be pink and yellow? Although it would be funny" said Nova. "Oh well, come on Jin-may lets go have some fun."

"You are totally forgiven, but are you sure this isn't a bit well harsh" said Jin-may?

"No way now come on, besides the dye will come out tomorrow when he takes a bath" said Nova as she got off of Sprx's lap. "Come on Sprx."

"Have fun Sprx" said Otto.

20 minuets later

Jin-may came in the room and said, "Now introducing Sprx."

Nova pushed Sprx in the room.

"MONKEY DOUDLE" screamed Otto!

Sprx's face was red, but his stomach (the part that was white) was now pink, the rest of his stomach was yellow. His back was pink and his tail was yellow. His right arm was yellow, and his left pink. His left leg was pink and his right was yellow, and on his left pink leg was a yellow signature of Nova, and on his yellow right leg it said Jin-may in pink. Everyone started to laugh, even Antauri was crack-en up.

"This is humiliating" said Sprx as he slapped his head.

"Oh it will come off tomorrow" said Nova as she kissed him on the cheek. "So who are you going to pick?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if I do something for you then can you do something for me that will get back at Gibson?"

"WHAT" asked Gibson?

"I'm listening" said Sprx. Nova whispered something in Sprx's ear.

"But what if he picks truth" asked Sprx? Nova whispered again in Sprx's ear.

"Oh that is genius" said Sprx. He turned to Gibson

"Okay Gibson truth or dare?"

_**GIBSON POV**_

Well Sprx said it was genius when Nova said her plan for truth, so the logical answer would be dare. I hope I'm rite.

_**GIBSON POV**_

"Okay dare" said Gibson.

"Nova I love your evil side" said Sprx.

"Me and Nova dare you to where a wig while you and Antauri sing My Humps."

Otto, Chiro, and Jin-may started to scream with laughter. Antauri and Gibson looked like they where about to puke.

"Jin-may can we use one of your wigs" asked Nova?

"Of-Course" said Jin-may as she left the room.

"While Jin-may is getting the wig I'm gonna make some popcorn, I'm gonna enjoy this" said Chiro.

"Put extra butter on mine" said Otto.

Jin-may quickly came back with a blond wig in her hands.

"Please anything but this" begged Gibson.

"No, you picked dare so you got to do it, so get your but on stage" said Sprx.

Antauri and Gibson looked at each.

Then Master Chee came in the room. "I hope I'm not intruding anything" she said.

"No, your not your just in time to watch the most funniest show in your life" said Sprx. "Why are you pink and yellow" asked Master Chee?

"Long story, but come on watch the show with us" said Nova.

"Alright" said Master Chee as she sat down.

"Here is your wig Gibson" said Chiro. Gibson put it on. "HIT IT" yelled Otto and Chiro.

_**Antauri- **__What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside your trunk?_

_**Gibson- **__I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

_I drive these brothers crazy,_

_I do it on the daily,_

_They treat me really nicely,_

_They buy me all these ices._

_Dolce & Gabbana,_

_Fendi and NaDonna_

_Karan, they be sharin'_

_All their money got me wearin' fly_

_Brother I ain't askin,_

_They say they love my ass 'n,_

_Seven Jeans, True Religion's,_

_I say no, but they keep givin'_

_So I keep on takin'_

_And no I ain't taken_

_We can keep on datin'_

_I keep on demonstrating._

_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)_

_You love my lady lumps (love),_

_My hump, my hump, my hump (love),_

_My humps they got you,_

_**Antauri- **__She's got me spending._

_**Gibson- **__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me._

_**Antauri- **__She's got me spendin'._

_**Gibson-**__ (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

_**Antauri-**__ What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_**Gibson-**__ I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_What you gon' do with all that ass?_

_All that ass inside them jeans?_

_I'm a make, make, make, make you scream_

_Make you scream, make you scream._

_Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what)._

_My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)_

_**Antauri-**__ I met a girl down at the disco._

_She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go._

_I could be your baby, you can be my honey_

_Let's spend time not money._

_I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,_

_Milky, milky cocoa,_

_Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight._

_**Gibson-**__ They say I'm really sexy,_

_The boys they wanna sex me. _

_They always standing next to me,_

_Always dancing next to me,_

_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump._

_Lookin' at my lump, lump._

_You can look but you can't touch it,_

_If you touch it I'ma start some drama,_

_You don't want no drama,_

_No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama_

_So don't pull on my hand boy,_

_You ain't my man, boy,_

_I'm just tryn'a dance boy,_

_And move my hump._

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump._

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps)_

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps)_

_My lovely lady lumps (lumps)_

_In the back and in the front (lumps)_

_My lovin' got you,_

_**Antauri-**__ She's got me spendin'._

_**Gibson- **__(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me._

_**Antauri- **__She's got me spendin'._

_**Gibson-**__ (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

_**Antauri- **__What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_**Gibson- **__I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_**Antauri-**__ What you gon' do with all that ass?_

_All that ass inside them jeans?_

_**Gibson-**__ I'ma make, make, make, make you scream_

_Make you scream, make you scream_

_**.**_

_**Antauri-**__ What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

_**Gibson-**__ I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off this hump._

_**Antauri-**__ What you gon' do wit all that breast?_

_All that breast inside that shirt?_

_**Gibson- **__ I'ma make, make, make, make you work_

_Make you work, work, make you work._

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) x4_

_**Antauri-**__ She's got me spendin'._

_**Gibson-**__ (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me_

_**Antauri-**__ She's got me spendin'._

_**Gibson-**__ (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

Everyone in the room started to laugh there heads off even Master Chee began to laugh, it was hard not to. Antauri and Gibson's faces were glowing red.

"Oh my god that was the funniest thing I ever saw" screamed Otto in laughter!

"I loved that" said Jin-may,

"You should of seen your faces" said Chiro.

"I must admit, that was very enjoyable" said Master Chee.

"Nova you're a genius" said Sprx.

"Thank you" said Nova with a smug smile. Sprx kissed Nova on the cheek.

"Hey guys I got the whole performance on tape" whispered Otto.

"For once in your life Otto your a genius" said Sprx.

"Thanks, wait hey!"

Gibson and Antauri got off stage.

"You guys where awesome" said Jin-may.

"No, Jin-may the where hilarious" said Chiro.

"I know and you call me a terrible singer Gibson, you should of herd the way you sounded" said Otto.

"Now your talking Otto" said Chiro as he gave Otto a high five.

"Antauri you think instead of getting back at Nova and Sprx we get back at Chiro and Otto" asked Gibson?

"Revenge is never the answer" said Antauri.

"Oh come on don't you want to get back at them just a little?"

"Well, alright, what do you have in mind."

"Well, do you know what Chiro and Otto hate?"

"Well, they both hate formal dancing, the song Numa Numa, and giving up chocolate."

"I have the perfect plan." Gibson whispered the plan in Antauri's ear.

Everyone was still laughing.

"Well, Chiro It's my turn now, so truth or dare."

"I'm not a chicken, so I pick dare." Gibson gave an evil smile.

"Perfect I dare you and Otto to dance a formal dance to the song Numa Numa."

"WHY DID YOU PICK DARE" yelled Otto?!

"You and Nova tough me to always say dare" said Chiro.

"What's wrong with dancing to the song Numa Numa" asked Jin-may?

"I know Otto hates that song" said Nova.

"So does the kid" said Sprx.

"There rite we do hate that song cause we can't understand anything there saying and we hate doing a formal dance" yelled Chiro.

"Well, you must do it since you picked dare" said Antauri.

"Unless you two are just to much of wimps to do it" said Gibson.

"We are not chicken" said Otto and Chiro.

"Then prove it" said Gibson.

"I'll start the music" said Nova. The song started to play.

"Sprx you see that camera that belongs to Otto start recording" whispered Gibson.

"I'm all over it" said Sprx.

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

As the song went on both Otto and Chiro had problems dancing. The song went faster and they kept falling over each other or kept stepping on each others feet.

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_1) Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,_

_she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,_

_2) Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_3) Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum_

_Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera_

_4) Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,_

_Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Mi-a-hii_

_Mi-a-huu_

_Mi-a-haa_

_Mi-a-ha ha_

_Chorus_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

_vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay_

When the song ended Otto and Chiro stopped at different times so they fell over each other. Everyone again started to laugh.

"Nice ending" said Nova as she laughed.

"Hey, Brain Stain nice one" said Sprx with a thumbs up.

"Why, thank you Sprx, but I couldn't have done it without the help of Antauri" said Gibson.

"Thank you Gibson" said Antauri with a grin on his face.

"You all are very good at at this game of laughter" said Master Chee.

"You mean truth or dare" asked Jin-may.

"Oh is that what it's called?" "Yes, would you like to play" asked Antauri?

"No, to me it would be more enjoyable to watch" said Master Chee.

"May I join you" asked Antauri?

"Yes, but why would you not want to continue playing?"

"Because I would rather want to see the others to humiliate themselves."

"Hey, well now that all you guys have had your fun it's my turn" said Chiro "and I pick Jin-may. Truth or dare?"

"Why me" asked Jin-may?

"Because your the only one that hasn't gone yet" said Otto.

"I pick truth" said Jin-may.

"Oh, come on Jin-may do dare" said Nova. "Okay fine dare" said Jin-may.

"Jin-may I've always wanted to do this, I dare you to read to me what you really think of me from your diary."

Everyone stared at Chiro.

"WHAT" screamed Jin-may!

"You have a diary" asked Gibson?

"Of-course she has a diary, every girl has a diary" said Nova.

"Wait what's a diary" asked Otto?

Chiro slapped his head, and said, "Otto, a diary is a book that girls write in."

"Oh" said Otto stupidly.

"Anyway, so Jin-may what do say about me" asked Chiro?

"First off how did you find out I have a diary" asked Jin-may?

"We'll talk about that later, but you have to tell me."

"OH, fine I'll go get my diary" said Jin-may, "thanks Nova."

Nova blushed as Jin-may left the room.

"Wait if only girls have diaries, then Nova don't you have one" asked Otto.

Sprx looked interested and turned his head to Nova and said, "Yea Nova, do you have a diary?"

Nova blushed again "Uh, no now I wonder what Jin-may has in hers." Sprx gave an evil smile.

Jin-may came in the room with a pink book with black writing on it that said Jin-may on it,

"Fine what do you want me to read?"

"Oh no Antauri has to read it to me" said Chiro.

"I want no part of this" said Antauri.

"Come on Antauri, please" begged Chiro.

"If it is alright, with Jin-may" said Antauri.

"He sounds as though he really wants to know so it's okay" said Jin-may with a smile as she handed the book to Antauri.

"On page 18 on the top it says Chiro the bad and the good" she said.

Everyone leaned in closer as Antauri began to read

"What I don't like about Chiro, to competitive, bad manners, sly, likes to much fast food, a bit lazy and needs to take more showers."

Everyone began to laugh.

"She's rite Chiro, you do need more baths" said Otto.

"And your manners do need work" said Gibson, Jin-may gave him a high five. Chiro looked red from anger and embarrassment

"My manners are not that bad" he said.

"Don't get mad Chiro, Antauri read the next page" said Jin-may. Antauri turned to the next page and again began to read

"Things I like about Chiro, he's kind, considerate, cares about others, cute, funny, sweet, loving, cool, courageous, amazing, and the best boyfriend in the world."

"Ohh thats so cute" said Otto. Chiro gave Jin-may a hug

"I thought you would have more bad stuff then good."

"Of course I wouldn't, I meant every word your the best guy in the world" said Jin-may. Next they heard sniffs.

"Otto, are you crying" asked Gibson?

"No, just seeing love makes me emotional sometimes" said Otto taking away his tears. Antauri handed the book back to Jin-may

"Master Chee would you like to meditate with me" he asked?

"That sounds lovely" she said as they got out of there seats and left the room.

"Oh, Gibson can I teach you how to play a video game" asked Otto?

"Well, I don't have that much lab work to do so why not" said Gibson. They to left the room.

"Lets go and watch" said Chiro

"Sure" said Jin-may. Nova and Sprx were alone.

"Hey I almost forgot, you didn't get me back for dying your fur" said Nova.

"Well, you got to do 2 things for me, 1 you have to show me your diary and, yes I know you have one okay" asked Sprx?

"Okay, but what's the second thing?"

"We have to go in your room and make out" he gave another evil smile.

"I hate to admit it, but I like the second thing better than the first." Sprx raced over to Nova and picked her off her feet and looked up

"Thank you."

"Your such a flirt" said Nova.

"But I'm your flirt" said Sprx as he carried Nova to her room.


End file.
